Galerians: Elektra
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: YAOI! ShounenAi! Slash! The End is Nigh, completed by FallenAngelOverlord for Black Rose Wilmington. The end is nigh as Elektra's nature is revealed and reality is solidifed in a tragic manner
1. Mad House

GALERIANS: Elektra

Well First Chapter and inspired by Gyescune (forgive any wrong spelling there love). Again much thanks to Angelo who once again wrote most of the fic around my foundations for it. A bit psychological here... is Rion making stuff up as he goes along? Or is he telling the truth. What's real? What's not? Review! Also this fic will eventually be Slash so be forewarned.

**--Temporarily Insane-/-/**

"We've been through this before" Dr Birdman said coldly. "It was all a nightmare Rion. There's no such thing as psychic powers and Lilia is the name of a new psychotherapeutic drug it was all a dream"

Rion was hunched up in the corner of the padded cell in his sterile white scrubs. "Dorothy never turned against us, she just bettered our lives"

Dr Birdman was a young doctor; he was dressed in a black suit and white lab coat, his black hair tied back. "Remember you attacked those people in the seats with a syringe claiming you had psychic powers... you've really only just woken from a coma but we're sure we can help you get back on track"

"You were there," Rion said. "I killed you at my house..."

"Rion, your parents are both alive and you are safe here in the Elektra Wing of the Michelangelo Mental Institute. They're the ones who want you to get better, we were sure you were addicted to Lilia but maybe you just had a dependence on the soothing effects."

"She's real. Lilia Pascale she's real" Rion whispered

Dr Birdman shook his head. "I think that's enough for today Rion... you should go and have some dinner with the other patients of C block..."

"What about Ash?"

Birdman stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around. "Ash was schizophrenic he died of radiation poisoning trying to "eat" depleted uranium at a factory he broke into..."

"He was real!" whispered Rion.

"It's okay Rion, we'll fix your mind" Dr Birdman said.

Rion hadn't left his cell since he'd awoken from his coma in the ward. "You have to leave eventually," the cold woman's voice said. Rion jumped and shrank into a corner, staring at the door. "They've locked me up here too...apparently my belief that this world is fake annoys them" she said in an indifferent voice. "Dorothy herself had me locked up here... doesn't matter nothing is real, nothing here...it would be nice if there was something real though...a world to call our own, a world where we existed."

"Who are you?" he called.

"No one, someone, anyone" was the reply. "Why? Does it matter to you?"

"What's your name?"

"What's in a name?" she replied. "Don't fret you don't have a name either Rion. I've been engulfed in despair so deep it hurts... my suicide attempts also wound me up in here..." there was a pause. "Why do you stay in your cell? If the world is false the cell is no different. Why torture yourself wishing a single room was real when you can live in an asylum of falsities"

"What – is - your - name?" he repeated.

There was silence then: "...Nitro" followed by disappearing footsteps. Rion stared at the door then rose and walked towards it reaching out for the handle...

He opened the door. Was it Nitro? Was SHE just an illusion? He wasn't sure but she was part of Ash...he had to find Ash...

"Decided to show?"

Rion shuddered as the voice came from behind him. Nitro was standing there...she was dressed in the pale scrubs like he was her black hair was exceptionally messy and her pale face was as cold as always... it was her, she even had her fingers near her lips like she always had.

"Come along" she said. "I'll show you all the illusions"

Rion slowly followed her down the hall. She led him to the Recreation Room. All the people inside were in scrubs. All of them were familiar.

"That's Spider," she said pointing to a dark corner where the green haired boy was hunched up, large spider webs around him. "He refuses to let the doctors clean the webs out, he went catatonic last time they did...you should see his cell. He has a spider, a pet actually... he was an abused child, he tried to off himself and wound up here – love that legal system real or not"

She moved on a few steps and pointed at a couch. "Rita, she's in here for...cutting herself, anorexia, self-destructive behaviour and general unpleasantness towards the orderlies."

The red haired woman flipped off one of the men watching the patients. She was Rita. Same busty shape and red hair. "Over there" Nitro continued, pointing towards the boy playing a board game with another.

"That's Rainheart he's... he was hit hard a few times... now he's worse. Before he tried to strangle a doctor who wanted to give him a booster shot... now he's...lost" Rainheart sat dreamily playing the game with the other boy.

She took Rion's hand and led him towards the board game. "Cain!" she called. Rion froze as the boy rose and turned.

His hair was still messy but attractively so.

His eyes were still Green unlike Rion Steiner's.

His head of blonde-brown hair was mussed and he looked less like Rion... on a superficial level at least, they didn't look as identical as they had before... but... when you looked, really looked, he was perfectly Rion.

"Wow" Cain said. "He's as handsome as I am"

"Yes uncanny" Nitro agreed. Rion just stared. "You two aren't related are you?"

"My mother was an abusive wh- she was a total angel," he mumbled clutching his head. "I loved her, she loved me... we were one big family" he sang faintly.

"Cain has parental issues," explained Nitro. "His mother was some religious fanatic - who forced him to love her I guess – anyway, he's got some mother issues that got him locked up"

"HEY WORMS!" hissed a nasal voice. "DINNER!"

"Parano, chief orderly" explained Nitro as the sinister looking boy shoved the trolley of food into the middle of the room and stalked away. "Stay away from him, he loves to beat patients into pulps."

Cain handed Rion and Nitro a tray. "Eat the dinner Rainheart" Rita said. "Then you can play the game"

"Don't want to" he mumbled.

"Rainheart" Rita said sternly. "You have to eat, it makes you strong and there's no medicine time because you keep strong"

Whimpering at the mention of medication Rainheart accepted the tray of slop and poked it. Rita sat down after giving Spider a tray.

"So he's left his cell," she murmured looking Rion up and down.

"Rita" murmured Rion. "I - remember" he mumbled. "But it was real... I know it was real"

"Uh...what?"

Rion looked at them. "The Galerians...we were Galerians and you all tired to kill me and I killed you to protect Lilia and then I stopped Dorothy...what is going on? It was real...I know it"

Rion! Rion I'm here

"This guys fruit loops" Rita said. "Totally fogged! If he killed us how are we alive?"

"I like him" Nitro said. "He doesn't believe this is real"

"Okay" Cain said slowly. "I'll just go...somewhere else"

"Listen to me!" Rion exclaimed Grabbing Cain's arm. "I killed the people here...their bodies at least I'm positive that their minds, our minds, have been trapped here! Please! Birdman tried to kill me at my house, Rita confronted me at a restaurant, and Rainheart and I fought in a hotel room! Cain you and I battled in the Mushroom tower Family Program room... Nitro we fought in a world you created, I fought Spider there too and Parano... you three were all part of Ash..."

Nitro flinched then Rion was wrenched backwards.

"I've got him doctor" Parano exclaimed as Birdman dived in with a syringe and after the prick of pain... Rion was out again.

_Rion...please...time is running out_

Lilia?

Rion... you have to come back I've recreated a body for you, you need to hurry the program's been

Rion lost all focus.

"Interesting theories" Birdman said as Rion opened his eyes, his limbs were too heavy to lift. "Rion this is the world, the REAL world... what you have is delusional transferral, you're making up a world with people you know."

Rion struggled.

"You need to calm down and remember that you're not in a world with psychic powers or genetic projects by Dorothy who helps the city function," Birdman continued.

"Lilia" whimpered Rion, his voice croaking

"Rion... its all a dream... a hallucination. You're Rion Steiner, a 20-year-old student in pharmaceuticals... well up until you went insane... look. The world is real, once you accept that this was all fake... you can leave" Parano was standing at the window he pulled open the curtains revealing a beautiful blue sky with fluffy white clouds the gardens of the Asylum were lush green with some other inmates planting colourful flowers.

"Its all real Rion... just... accept that it was all a dream" Birdman whispered, close...dangerously close, to Rion's ear.

"It's not real," whispered Rion. "I will find Lilia"

Birdman looked at a mirror above a sink for a moment then at Parano. They both left the room and Rion continued to fight the paralysis.

Was he delusional? Or was this all some sort of plot...was he in memory of some sort? He didn't know... but he wasn't about to give up without a fight. He had to find Lilia. Pat. Ash... **_Ash..._**

He felt his limbs spasm and feeling return in places. He swung himself out of the bed and clumsily stumbled towards the door he gritted his teeth, forcing the feeling back through his body. "Lilia. Ash" he managed.

The hall was empty... he leaned on the wall, his vision blurring as he stumbled towards the stairs. He didn't worry about falling he gripped the banister in his arms and made his way down as best he could.

"HEY! STEINER" he recognized Parano's voice from above... he didn't waste time... he stumbled towards the Rec. room. "GET BACK HERE STEINER!"

Rion stumbled in the door. The other inmates stared at him. "It's not real," he mumbled. "Spider's pet is Leo... Rainheart feared the monster in—i-inside himself... Cain was bitter, resentful...mother hated his eyes, her failure... Rita dreams-dreamed of snow... peace...death... Nitro wants to see the look of despair... she asks if we're sure anything is real... we all hate mother...she twisted us..."

He collapsed... everything was dark and cold... he wondered what he'd wake up to if at all...

TBC

So...is Rion mad? Was it all a dream? Or is he trapped in the Elektra Ward for the rest of his REAL life... is Lilia just a voice in his head?

Will he find Ash? There will be slash and that was a rhyme too. Next Chappie I may just have slashiness


	2. Facing Reality

Galerians: Elektra

Facing Reality

Gyescune: Love you. Write more Galerian Fics (More Cain/Rion please!)

Nina: Love you too! Second Review! Thanks a bill!

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey what jobs would you place the good guy Galerians in? Just any thoughts welcome! Review me darlings I love it Kiss Kiss. Bang. Bang.

--------

Rion sat up with a cry. Two hands gripped his shoulders and held him firmly. "Wh-what?" he mumbled. It was Cain…it was so hard to look at him and not see resent and hatred in his eyes.

"You were calling out for Lilia, we're in the pharmacy so Nitro's trying to find some" explained Cain. Rita was calming Rainheart and Spider just looked sad. "How did you know all that stuff? About the spider, what my mother would say…"

"It's twisted, I figured it out" explained Rion. "Truth is twisted here to make us believe we distorted it in madness"

"Uh-huh?" Cain mused.

Rion shook his head. "I can't prove it any more… what happened anyway? Why amn't I getting shock therapy?" Cain smiled.

"Well I hit Parano with a tray" Rita said. "Then Cain punched him into a closet and we escaped down a passage to the pharmacy with your prone body being lugged along".

"You knew so much" Nitro said. "Did you realize what you were saying?" Rion shrugged. "What's the real world…the world you come from at least…what's it like?"

"Dorothy made it hell, then there was the radiation and the New Galerians…and when I left it - it was maybe…lost… but if Lilia is alive then maybe the city is still standing…with people there!"

"What about us?" Cain asked.

"Dorothy used you all…Nitro and Spider were parts of her "son" Ash split persona's. Rita, Rainheart and Cain were sent after me to kill Lilia…" he stopped. "I killed you all… but every time you died you were saved from Dorothy… it was the only comfort I had."

Rion! I've found the regenerated bodies…Rion hurry, come to me! We can't hold the position much longer…help!

"Lilia? What do I have to do?"

A control port, there's a backdoor Pat has hacked in. It's in a sub level of the asylum download yourself and any sentient files out… Rion we need you

"Lilia? Where are you?"

Hurry

"He's talking to himself," Spider murmured.

"No…there's a girl," Cain said. "I can – hear her too…"

"Then you know we have to get down to that port that Pat put in," Rion said.

"There's a door at the end of the hall," Nitro said. "It'll lead us to the sub-level. Let's go"

--------

Birdman was worried… failure didn't go down well. He looked to Parano who was clutching an ice pack to his head. "We're dead if things go wrong," Birdman said.

"Then we won't let them," hissed Parano.

--------

Rion looked around. "I can't see a thing," he said. The musty sub-level was a mesh of catwalks and wires. They would be lost too easy in the darkness.

"Wait a second" Spider said. "Here" he flicked a switch and in a flash of light the room was illuminated.

"I think that's it" Rita said pointing to a walkway across from and a little above them. Rion climbed a ladder in the wall and followed the tunnel around towards the catwalk.

Someone cackled in a snivelling voice and for a moment he feared Parano had caught up. But there was no one… biting his lip he continued his walk towards the port.

Birdman materialized.

"How did he do that! ?" exclaimed Rita.

"Magic, Rita" snapped Birdman. "Now watch as I make your life disappear!" He teleported up to Rion and grabbed his throat.

"NO!" Cain tackled Birdman and pinned him with his legs, straddling his hip as he commenced mercilessly punching the longhaired Galerian.

"Cain, bold" Birdman vanished from under Cain and reappeared on his feet, kicking Cain in the face and lifting him off his feet to collapse again.

Birdman grinned viciously…and then Nitro swept up to him and kneed him in the balls. "Pain is irrelevant," she said coldly. "But I believe that is the exception." Cain smashed both feet into Birdman's face and hopped to his feet. He grabbed Birdman's hair, smashed his face off a railing, keeping the lanky man stunned before punching him backwards into a fuse box. Birdman squealed in pain as the flash went off then he teleported out.

Everyone was tense for a second…then they relaxed.

"I'm starting to believe you" Rita said.

"We're lucky you kept him stunned" Rion said to Cain. "Thank you, he was a particularly dangerous Galerian… we have to leave." He walked over to the port, a computer screen on a circular plate of metal.

"What do we do?" Spider asked.

Rion touched the screen and in a flash of white they were gone.

--------

Lilia and Pat watched as the blue lights lit up in all the capsules. "Can we really trust the Galerians?"

"We have no choice," said Lilia. "We need whatever help we can get…"

The capsules opened and the newly reborn beings sat up. "Whoa I feel like someone just ran over me in a steam roller" groaned Cain. "Where are we?"

"The Genesis Rebirth Room" Lilia said. "Far beneath the Mushroom Tower. Dorothy…she's left a legacy for us, a legacy of destruction."

"What can we do?" Nitro asked as she frowned at Pat, covering her naked form with a sheet as she climbed out of the capsule. "Why call us back, Rion is all you needed"

"Rion and I both contain the viruses," explained Lilia. "But the Neo-Galerians have newly created bodies like yours…" she gestured to the clothes stacked on a table then locked eyes with Nitro and Spider. "I was expecting Ash and Birdman"

"Birdman's a sick fucker," stated Cain.

"Lilia… I think that means that Birdman may already have been resurrected for the Neo 's".

"Then there's another one on their side," murmured Lilia. "We should leave"

"Rion isn't awake," Cain said. Lilia spun in the shadows she was cloaked with. "How come?"

Nitro walked over wearing baggy men's jeans and a too-big shirt. She pulled up his eyelid. "He's been Mind-Jacked" she said. "Probably as we left"

"Then where is he?" murmured Lilia. Pat sat in at the control panel and ran a search for Rion.

--------

Rion looked around, he was dressed like he had been in his last excursion to the real world… the red trousers and mostly open shirt. "Where am I? I can't be here again"

The Airport lobby… he couldn't be here again, it had been destroyed and tattered… or was this yet another illusion. "What's going on?"

A snivelling cackle echoed around the hall… it was familiar. Rion's eyes widened…it was from the asylum. The laughter from the sublevels

"Show yourself!"

"Right here Rion" the green distortion gave way to a boy who stood behind Rion. "How nice to finally meet you"

Rion spun around but the boy was gone. There was another cackle and Rion glanced at the covered stairwells where the boy now stood, waiting atop the gold-metal roofs.

The boy had pale hair that was tinted blue-green at the ends, he wore large green goggles like bug eyes and a pair of dark green dungarees with a jade tie-dye t-shirt and a fingerless gloves.

"My name is Weevil" he sneered. Suddenly he was beside Rion. "Of the Neo Galerians" he sat on top of a stack of suitcases. "The greatest of the Greatest" he smirked.

"So…you're the ones that created that fantasy world of the asylum," Rion growled.

"Wrong. That was real, you're hallucinating again…" sighed Weevil as he appeared behind Rion. "This is all false, you're mad… totally insane. You'll die crazy."

"I know what's real," Rion said.

"Nitro made you doubt once…accept it, admit it's false" Weevil said. "You know that your mind is nothing but drugs and madness"

"You're not very good at this" Rion growled.

"Hunh…" Weevil vanished and reappeared on the stair well. "You're positive? So sure? How do you know? What makes you believe what you want to believe?" he called down

"Just face the fact your bad at this" Rion said.

"I'm going to kill you" Weevil was right beside Rion's ear. "Are you scared of death Rion? You've always fooled yourself into thinking you were Rion Steiner…all you are is a glitch with defective mental binary sequences."

"I don't fear death… but I won't be controlled by it" Rion said.

--------

"I'm injecting his body with PPEC's," said Lilia as she loaded the machine with two vials. "Nalcon and Red, its all I brought… he'll know they're in his system"

Cain looked at the screen thoughtfully. "Who's after him?"

"I'll try and get a visual," Pat chirped.

--------

Weevil was teleporting about in the equivalent to excited fidgeting. "You're going to die Rion…" he grinned. "Without PPEC's in your brain… my powers will rule!"

Rion's back arched as the boy spoke then he set his gaze on the enemy. "You were saying?" Weevil paused for a moment and then in a blink he was behind Rion, in the air, spinning into a kick that sent Rion shooting across the lobby into a wall. Weevil cackled and pulled his body back onto one leg… he took a deep breath and then lunged forwards throwing a ball of energy at Rion.

"I'm too good for the likes of you!" spat Weevil.

The shield sprang up instantly. Rion smiled, remembering the feeling of Melatropin flowing through his body in a warm buzz as he focused.

Weevil materialized before Rion then up in the air swinging a leg down in a drop kick. Rion's shield deflected it and Weevil had to flip into a crouch.

The Red flames hit him and he fell back, teleporting. Rion was focused on finding the teleporter. "You're too slow Rion!" sneered Weevil. He appeared in a crouch before Rion and swept his legs from under him back flipping into a teleportation wave.

"Stay down I'm too strong!" snickered Weevil as he materialized far behind Rion and hurled the ball of energy… Rion rolled to one side and fired a blitz of Nalcon. Weevil squealed as he fell back on his butt.

A wave of Red hit dead on and Rion rushed forwards throwing another blitz of Nalcon battering Weevil off the wall.

"That hurt!" raged Weevil as he disappeared only to reappear behind Rion and spin kicked him into a wall. "Feel my wrath!"

"I'll pass" Rion said as he spun around and unleashed a specially charged Nalcon. Weevil went shooting into the row of cases lined ups against the barricade. He flickered out and reappeared again then vanished.

"What's wrong Rion? Can't you get a lock on me?"

Blinking like a strobe light he hurled energy bolts at Rion who raised his shield. The pain in his head was rising… he needed Delmeteor… but he didn't have any… he had to finish this now. Weevil performed another blitz of orbs… Rion roared and dived aside.

"This ends" Rion hissed. "NOW!" the Blast of Red was triple charged with all Rion's anger. It sped out as Weevil reappeared in a predictable place to the front of where he last had… the flames engulfed him and he crashed to the ground with a squeal.

"Who's afraid of death now?" Rion whispered.

"I'll let you off this time" spat Weevil. "But I'll be back…" he warped out. Rion looked around…a rushing filled his ear and he screamed in pain.

"Rion!" Pat exclaimed.

"Pat?"

"Sure as shooting" grinned Pat as Rion sat up. The Galerian's were all around. "Hey, nice reunion we have here"

"Where's Lilia?"

"Here" he turned and saw the familiar shape in the shadows, her back to him as she worked at a console.

"Lilia" he smiled as he blushed, pulling on a sheet realizing that if he moved then the opaque capsule glass would no longer be covering his extremities and everyone would get an eyeful of Little Rion.

"Lilia…what happened? Why did you call me back?"

In she shadows Lilia gave a slight shuddering sob. "I had no choice Rion… we need you" he slid out of the capsule wrapped in his sheet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't come any closer," she said. "I don't want you to see me"

"Lilia…what's wrong?"

She turned around, in the darkness her eyes glowed yellow she stepped forwards sadly, eyes down. At her temple was set a robotic insert, down along her jaw was a microphone that attached to the temple set piece, which hooked around behind her ear. Otherwise she looked perfectly like Lilia… here eyes stopped glowing.

Rion's eyes settled on the circuitry collar around her neck and the robotic plating on the shells of her ears, there was more robotics set like jewellery on her arms.

"Lilia…"

"I had no choice Rion," she said. "I had to use Ash's technology because I had to save you…" she turned away. Rion touched her shoulder. "I know I amn't the girl I used to be…"

"Your body was nothing compared to your soul" Cain said. Everyone turned and looked at him, he shrugged and explained. "Rion was about to say it."

Lilia gave a soft smile and walked away from Rion. He gazed after her until Pat handed him the bundle of clothes. "She needs time" Pat said. "Just like you will…"

Rion smiled and walked over to a screen to change. As he pulled on his old neck belt and the very-tight red leather pants as well as the black shirt he felt something at the back of his head.

"Rion" he turned around. Someone held his face tenderly and kissed him with a longing urgency. Teeth tugged on his lip and Rion opened his eyes…gold gazed into him… then he was alone. He touched his lips.

"Ash?" he murmured.

"We have to go" Pat said as he shut a laptop. "I've rigged this place to explode and copied all the files and blue-prints if we don't go now we'll all be joining the rubble."

"These pants are too big," said Nitro as she hurried after Spider who was dressed in a white-t-shirt and vastly too long jeans.

"Birdman always over compensated" Rita said as she took Rainheart's hand and led him after her. He was so quiet… Rion wondered why he hadn't said anything… he didn't fear medicine time did he? He'd had such a deep fear of it that all he did was based on the principal of avoiding Medicine time.

--------

Parano and Birdman exchanged nervous glances. Weevil was catatonic, standing and staring into infinity. His jaw open, drool dripping down from the left corner of his mouth.

The woman in white stepped forwards. She had a beautiful tan; she was dressed in white leather pants with a white lace thong visible on one side of the uneven slant of the hip huggers. Her top was tied to a silver loop and then around her neck, a hem of beads dangling above her naval. Her brown hair was tied up by a silver clip, the fringe curled in, a few strands across her black-shaded eyes, beyond the silver clasp in her hair her locks were flowing ringlets.

"This is not a good idea," she said in a voice that suited a cat better then a human (A/N: Think Eartha Kitt). "Both these two lost to Rion before…send another"

"Like you Moon?" hissed Parano

"I only stoop to such a level when I must darling" she hissed. "Unlike you I have transcended to a plane beyond mindless violence."

The man in purple laughed. He wore a loose dark purple shirt that showed his vaguely tanned lithe chest off, his dark hair was styled meticulously and he wore tight dark leather pants and boots. His left ear was pierced twice on the shell and had a diamond stud in the lobe. He checked his reflection in a mirror. "What on earth makes you think you're better then me?" he scoffed.

"Common sense" snapped Moon. "Be quiet Romeo".

The other two people glanced at Weevil. The male had blue-black hair and pale skin, his eyes were sea blue and his lips had a blue tint to them. He wore a tight blue-grey t-shirt and black waistcoat with silver stitching that glimmered sharply. His (relatively tight) navy combat trousers were tucked into his army boots and around his left arm he had a white cloth tied.

"Rocco" Moon said. "Perhaps you should handle them?"

The young man shrugged. "If he can make me feel something he may be worth it… though I doubt he'll be a challenge"

"Careful" Moon warned.

The woman in the red leather corset and red coat with tails flipped her hair. She was also wearing red buccaneer boots with skin-tight black vinyl leggings and gloves. "I want a taste of him," she whispered. "I want to caress him as I shatter his body…"

"No Regina that'd be too mad" sighed Moon. "He must be stopped. Rocco. You should go. He's never faced anyone with your powers before…he'll be unprepared."

In his mind Weevil was being drowned in a see of leeches.

--------

"These new Galerians are waging a secret war. Michelangelo city is back on its feet since the radiation cleared. The Galerian's have taken to hiding in plain site. They spread rumours saying Dorothy was still alive and made them too unbelievable that people stopped believing there was a threat," Pat explained. They were in a monorail speeding along under the city. "If we want to win this war we have to lay all out on them… but that's not going to be easy"

"Which is why I worked on resurrecting you" explained Lilia. "With a team of Galerians we can fight them."

"Tell us about them" Spider said.

"There's…Rocco" Lilia said. "His entire body is numb to sensation. He has mental control over ice; he can form it in the air and freeze water with a thought. Including the water in human bodies."

The soldiers opened fire on the man. Rocco watched the Rabbits fall away. He stared at the men then raised his hand. A cloud of white ice slithered out and smothered the men they cried out as their bullets froze in the air and their bodies were coated in thick frost. Rocco walked towards one man and touched his chest…the ice cracked and the man's frozen body shattered into red snow

Lilia shook her head. "I can't help the images, sorry…my telepathy is from the remnants of the virus in my brain after my circuitry was implanted… well… you know, it flicked a switch. The next male Galerian is Weevil. A sycophant like Parano he has the ability to teleport…sadly he's used to running away"

The soldier screamed as Weevil shoved him down the old shaft to land at the boy's feet. Weevil vanished with a nasal cackle.

"There's Regina" Pat said.

"Pyrokinetic" elaborated Lilia. "Vicious. She's a homicidal schizophrenic with a love for twisted murders. She's killed men with her bare hands at the drop of a hat."

Regina's hands closed around the soldier's throat and wrenched the life out of his body. His skin began to burn; he scrabbled at her but to no avail. She threw the scorched and reddened body aside and grinned at the men approaching. She waved a hand and the wall of flame shot down the hall and in the inferno removed the men from life.

"Next up are the two generals" Pat said. " Moon and Romero, two of the most powerful Neo Galerians. They are totally loyal to her and very dangerous"

"Moon is telekinetic" Lilia said. "She's bored with every human on the face of the earth and she rarely lowers herself to killing as she gets no satisfaction anymore… earlier in her life she…wasn't so… nonchalant. She sees all human life as lesser and back then - "

The men charged, a group of 50 or so. Moon looked at them, yawned and waved. Each and every one of them was flung away. Moon gestured as she walked away and the roof collapsed down wards burying the men under half a building.

Lilia shuddered. "Romero is able to control magnetic fields, he can magnetize the iron in a person's blood and uses that to make people feel lust for him. He can also cause all manner of chaos"

The bullets hovered in the air. Romero stared at them…then he blew a kiss and the barrage blasted the soldiers who had shot them off their feet and away. The huge tank was launched upwards into the air as the metal floor of the hangar became liquid metal and dragged soldiers to their deaths.

"This is how they work," explained Pat. "It's… brutal. They kill and kill and no one is aware. This war has to be fought in secret for now until we can prove their existence."

"What about their leader?" Rita asked.

"No one has ever seen Elektra. She kills anyone who has. We know she's corporeal, but we don't know what she looks like" Pat continued. He looked around. "Elektra is the worst, she's more dangerous then the others…and we don't even know what her speciality power is."

"Our base is in the Steiner Mansion" Lilia said. "We manufacture PPEC's there. We've been waiting for your return; with the PPEC cache we can equip you. We've manufacture new one and bettered old ones."

"We have to fight a war" nodded Nitro.

"A secret war…you all need to blend in, if you create lives for yourselves you can get protection from sudden assassination, Elektra won't touch you if you have people who would notice. She has her reasons for keeping this secret… we need to know what."

The monorail stopped and they stepped out onto the platform and walked towards the street level. "This war is the biggest yet," Lilia said pulling her hat down and her scarf up.

TBC

Send me thoughts on Job Placement for the Good Guys they're assembling lives to blend in so it's harder for Elektra (best place to hide is in plain sight after all) and her group to find them!


	3. Work Ethic

_**Galerians: Elektra**_

_Chapter 3: "Working Ethic"_

**NOTE: This tale contains male on male relationships and will be rather violent later… deal with it or leave now. Anyone who flames me having ignored this warning needs to get out more and find a little thing called a brain. It's between your ears and everyone can use it if they try.**

**3 weeks after Resurection**

Rion was serving the coffee. The danger with serving was that when he bent over… SLAP. He yelped as the woman grinned at him and raised a suggestive eyebrow. He swallowed and managed a polite smile. He'd been surprised at how calm his life was becoming. He'd wound up with Lilia using her connections to blank out all records of who he was, registering the apartment to a different name.

The Apartment block was actually the Resistance Safe House area. A big old building with cage elevators and everything! Nitro was sharing an apartment with Spider posing as brother and sister. Rita owned another next door to Rions. Rita was employed in a hospital and looked after Rainheart who lived with her. Lilia had used her telepathy to block Neuron signals so he didn't use his powers by accident. She also put him in a Dream-Room so he was happier, safer…

Rion was sharing with Cain. Lilia had signed them up into college so less questions were asked. Rion felt a faint lull of normality setting into him. Even if the café attracted people spanking his backside.

He should never have let the women do the shopping. All his pants were tight, leather, or low hung…then again most were all three.

There was a knock at the window and Rion looked up. It was Nitro, she was working at a boutique down the street. The fact was Lilia and the Secret Resistance Underground weren't well off. If they were able to prove the existence of the NG'S they'd be able to get government funding but that wasn't possible. Elektra made sure that there wasn't any proof. She had the Michelangelo Police Force in her pocket and even the Intelligence agencies had no ability to find anything out. Because they didn't know what to look for.

Nitro was dressed in a black blouse with a black purple-pinstriped coat and pants on over it. She had her hair styled over one eye and had a ring on both ring fingers. Her habit of speaking with her hands near her mouth was still going strong. But she could really stare irate customers out of it.

"Hi" Rion said as she entered. "What can I get you?"

"Double Mocha chip hot cocoa" she sighed. "Extra foamy with a caramel swirl". Nitro was addicted to chocolate, she'd never had taste before (in the digital world the personalities had only had certain allotted senses: Sight, Touch and hearing no smell or taste) and this was her usual order.

"Hey sweet thang" a guy said as he sidled up to the counter and leaned close to Nitro as Rion prepared the coffee. He was holding a cigarette between his lips. "I must be in heaven coz -"

Nitro whipped up a hand. "Don't waste my time or yours" she said firmly. "If you aren't careful…you'll get burned" he laughed and cupped her chin. There was a flash and the distinct psychic wave of a PPEC based power being used and suddenly the man was clutching his face, his lips burned and his tongue singed. Nitro glared at him and he staggered out of the café, terrified.

Rion looked at her. "You shouldn't have done that"

"Don't give me a lecture, I did what I had to do" sighed Nitro. "Besides, its bad to let all these PPEC's float around unused in our brains. Has Cain been pulling his wait in the flat?"

"He's doing his best at the bar. We're making ends meet but only by a pretty close margin" Rion shrugged.

"Well you're lucky" sighed Nitro. "Your roommate looks dishy in a pair of tight pants…mine spends time moping about homework."

"Spider's still okay at school?"

Nitro nodded. "He's doing well, the teachers say he doesn't socialize much… I amn't surprised." She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. "You on lunch yet?"

"Yes" he nodded as he unstrapped his black apron.

"Then let's take a walk" smiled Nitro.

* * *

"Lilia!" exclaimed Pat from the console. Lilia detached the small device from her wrist set. "We've got an NG situation"

"What kind?" Lilia asked as she walke dover to the screens.

"Michelangelo City Hospital" Pat said. "It looks like – like someone's frozen everyone inside!"

"What!" Lilia exclaimed. "Rocco!"

"They've locked us out of the controls" cried Pat.

"Push back!"

"I can't!"

"Anyone nearby?"

Pat called up the 3D city map and glanced at the bleeping dots. "Nitro and Rion are near…" he pressed the buttons and one of the millions of city camera's clicked open on a street, he closed in on Rion and Nitro walking down the street.

"Send them in" Lilia said at last. "We have no choice…"

"The board of Health has already closed it off saying there's been a terrible accident with cooling fluid" Pat spat. Lilia touched the close up of Rion's face.

"Monica" she said. The computer bleeped to life. "Open Neuron channel 257. Rion." Lilia touched her temples. "Rion?" On the screen Rion stopped abruptly. "Channel 616. Nitro" Lilia said. The computer did as was told. A nice change from the Dorothy Models one might say. "Can you hear me?"

-Yes— - replied Rion

-There's been a situation- Lilia continued. –-Rocco has made a move on the Hospital. The HealtH Department has already cordoned it off which means they're covering for Elektra… I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I need you to go in and take out Rocco-

-Consider it done- Nitro said.

* * *

Chills made their way up Rion's spine as he approached the hospital. The bright yellow rubber tends had been set up all around the building. Men in hazmat suits were patrolling and there were Board of Health trucks around it. Nitro took the small white plastic device that was rather rectangular with a large silver button on it and loaded with a PPEC.

"Ready" Nitro said as she pressed the Zeeject to her neck and let it inject. Rion followed suit, using his own… the Beeject was a preferred method because it meant he didn't need to use smaller doses.

Nitro closed her eyes and focused. The man standing at the side of a tent buckled. Hidden in the trees the pair were safely tucked away. Rion pointed his hand and the Nalcon blasted the man off balance. Nitro packed up to the man, he groaned and tried to get up…she kicked him across the face and let Rion used Telekinesis to move the unconscious man into the bushes. "Here we go" Nitro sighed. She rubbed her hands together and touched the side of the tent. The rubber melted away, burning orange before slipping away. There was a hiss as it peeled away from the side of the cold building. Nitro had melted away the window beyond. They stepped into the visitors room.

"Okay which way?" Nitro asked.

-Our scans detect Rocco's powers at the top of the building- Lilia informed them.

"Then that's the way we go" nodded Rion. They walked towards the elevator. Nitro grabbed Rion and pulled him aside into an alcove. Two Department Men walked past, they were carrying Sterilizer Guns. The weapons fired a stream of chemical foam that could kill a person in a strong enough dose.

Nitro peeked out after them. Rion nodded. They stepped out and moved. Nitro raised her hands, the world of one man blurred he blasted the giant germ with the sterilizer… his firend fell down, shrieking as the acidic foam ate through his suit and skin. Rion unleashed a wave of red scorching the other man and bursting his weapons backpack, dousing him in his own acid.

"Clean kill" Nitro said. Rion nodded and they walked towards the elevator. They reached the floor two below the top with little trouble. But once they stepped out their breath hitched. The people were frozen solid, some in mid panic, others in surprise, some didn't even seem to notice they'd been frozen it seemed.

"My God" Nitro murmured. There was a strange croaking hiss.

"That can't be good," whispered Rion. The Arabesque rushed forwards. Nitro closed her eyes and focused. She hurled ball of flame at the creatures. They gargled and shrieked as she scorched them. Rion closed his eyes as they leapt at him and the D-Falon beads of light whipped them up, spinning them in the air before smashing them down, splattering the chemical toads all around.

They darted down the hall.

"What could he want?" asked Nitro

"This is where I was "born" along with the first galerians, there could be all kinds of stuff on those projects here!" Rion said. A rabbit lurched from the doorway. Rion blasted it with Nalcon. They climbed the steps to the main offices. More frozen people were around them… Nitro closed her eyes, her mind reaching out… she locked onto a psychic trace.

"Someone is up above us…we have to hurry"

-Rion- Lilia's voice was beautifully calm as always. –Rocco's locked off the security doors to the next level. You need a pass key to get in-

"We'll find one" Rion nodded.

-Take care. Come back alive- Rion smiled. He loved Lilia, he knew that…but she couldn't love him back. He understood that now. He'd been thinking…

Lilia was still who she was under the controls and cybernetics of the robotic implants. She was still a loving person… but she couldn't love him because she knew that it would never work. Why? Because they weren't in love in the right way anymore.

Rion loved her. No matter what he always would… but he loved Ash too. He wished with all his heart he could tell Ash that – yeah – they were in the world together. If only Ash could have been given a body…

Now that would have been fun.

They split up. Rion slowly pressed his ear to a door. The flash of memories past rushed into his mind. He shuddered and focused… there was a card, in a desk… he entered the office and the Rabbit stared at him. For a momnt neither moved…then the Rabbit leapt at him. The blast of Nalcon sent the Rabbit flying into a wall. Rion charged up another wave of Red and blazed it away.

"Damn" Rion groaned as he rubbed his head. He opened the pill bottle and gulped down a Delmeteor. The pounding migraines had been building up but had begun to reach unbearable levels suddenly…the calmness struck him in a wave. He rubbed his face, wiped away the thin line of blood from his nose and walked over to the desk. As he rifled through it he injected himself with another blast of Naclon and Red.

He pulled ou the card.

-Rion? I'm thawing a few of the people- Nitro said. –Maybe they can help… where are you? –

-I found a card- he replied. –I think it'll open the security door… I'll see you there in a few-

Rion left the office. Walking through the frosty halls he approached the big black doors that led to the next level. The card reader was frozen over but he used a small wave of red to melt it away. He inserted the key…

The doors slid open and revealed a tunnel of ice. People were frozen into the walls, their bodies trying to run towards the exit… they were terrified… Rion closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the ice, feeling the memories…they came rushing at him, the swirling ring of ice freezing the passage and stairs… the mist floated off the ice as he stepped in, it crunched underneath. Rion hurried forwards, he stormed up the steps. The cold was affecting him a little, which meant that it was so cold it flash froze humans. Galerians were strong against high or low temperatures just like they were with Radiation.

The room above was obviously a boardroom of some sort. There was glass all around, a pond that was frozen with a man half in and half out as he had fallen. People were frozen in screams that echoed in the minds eye of Rion Steiner.

"Cold isn't it" a voice said. The snow crunched under the feet of Rocco as he approached. "Neo Galerian Rocco" he said. "You're Rion Steiner…you've dealt with the pain of death twice now… what is it? Why are you so fortunate? I long to feel the sting of death"

Rion's tight white t-shirt and tight black pants were slowly being touched with frost. "I'm happy to share it with you" Rion said. "What do you want here?"

"hah" smirked Rocco. "Did you honestly think I'd tell you that?" he advanced slowly, icy vapor curling around his body. "I'm no fool."

"Are you sure about that?" whispered Rion with a smirk.

Rocco cocked his head to one side. "You're wasting your time, I don't feel any emotions…I feel nothing…I enjoy whatever extremes of sensation you choose to inflict on me…"

"Frozen by your own power…what if you weren't…would you still kill?" Rocco's eyes changed, a flicker of something beyond them…then it froze over. He shrugged and raised his hand.

"We'll never know" he sighed. He gestured his hand in an arch across his body. The slivers of ice hissed through the air. Rion raised his shields immediately and the ice shattered on it.

"If you insist on playing this way…" Rion said. Rocco shrugged nonchalantly and raised his hand in an upwards gesture, the floor glowed for a second and a pinnacle of ice hissed out. Rion dived to oneside as it smashed through the glass roof above him. Rocco gestured upwards again and Rion barely managed to avoid the next column to rise.

Focusing Rion summoned Nalcon as Rocco raised a wall of shimmering ice. The Nalcon struck the wall. Rion gasped in shock as the wall shattered on impact and sent bladed strips of ice shooting off in all directions. A shard slashed his arm but Rocco was safe from the ice.

"Is it too cold for you Rion?" he laughed he put out his hands and put the palms out before him, raising them up. Another wall appeared. Rion hurled a wave of Red Flame at the wall and melted it away. He unleashed a pulse of Nalcon and knocked Rocco over. The blue haired galerian grunted in awe. "Feels real Rion! AGAIN!"

"My pleasure" whispered Rion.

The wave of Red met with another frost wall. Rocco leapt backwards and an ice slide formed, he sped around Rion who's bursts of Red withered away support columns for the ice swiftly but not fast enough to stop Rocco from stopping and unleashing a stream of ice shards that battered the shields Rion raised.

Blood dripped to the nsow from Rion's wounds. He darted forwards… Rocco laughed unemotionally. "Watch your step!" he exclaimed. The blue glow raced across the ground, coating it with thick ice. Rion slipped and crashed to the ice. He rolled off the ground as the telltale pulse of light warned him of a rising ice column.

"Are you numb now?" Rocco called. He crossed his arm over his bopdy and swung it out. The pelting of ice shards launched at Rion who just barely ducked in time. A shard slashed past his cheek, opening a wound, he fell to one side, clutching at his bloody cheek.

"I envy the pleasure of death" Rocco said as he held a long ice shard in his hand. He raised it. There was a flash of light. For a moment Ash was there, he kneeled beside Rion and ran his fingers over the wound.

"This is it? This is what's stopping you?" ASH whispered. He leaned in and kissed the wound. The tingling press of the lips spread down Rion's body as time began to return to normal. "You're no baby…get up" Rion gasped and rolled aside.

The flames blasted Rocco he cried out and fell to the ground. Nitro was standing there, her hands out. She gave him a stare as cold as his own. "You're fighting an uphill battle… fire melts ice" she hurled the flames at him.

Rocco hurled himself away as she conjured even more fire and cart wheeled forwards sending a ling of fire at him. He was blasted off his feet.

"You're quite powerful" he whispered. "Another time…" the ice vapor rose around him as Nitro hurled a ball of flame down. The floor had been shattered like glass from the sheer coldness of the ice.

"That was interesting" murmured Nitro. She kneeled down and picked up a matchbox. "He dropped something -"

"When you blasted him off a wall? Yes I expected as much" nodded Rion. He touched his cheek…the wound was gone.

"The Coco-Crème club" he read. "Wonder what he stole though"

* * *

Cynthia and Weevil examined the data in the column of light that was streaming from the center of the large platform.

It lit up the seemingly endless darkness. "Lilia Pascale is a true PAIN" hissed Cynthia. "We should kill her soon!"

"We will" Moon said. "But firrrrrrst we have to find her. She's put herrr Galerrrrrrian collection in public reach, we can't kill them easily without alerting the public"

"Then we have to play our cards right" Romeo mused.

"We all know our parts…I assume the data is accurate" Rocco muttered. "Considering how I went through all that…"

"Yes we have the data on the Bio-growth programs" Moon said. "But there's more work. The Data Diverter needs to be retrieved soon…"

"I'll go…and HOPE I can kill that exquisite toy Rion Steiner" she ran her hands over her hips sensually and smiled. "Oh the joy I'll extract from him…"

**_TBC_**

Well? What do you think of Rocco and the other Neo Galerians? Thoughts, analysis on their psychosis, considerations of their powers and questions related to the story (And Fallen Angel Overlord's underwear (Private joke p)) all welcome! Appreciated and NNNNNNEEEEEEEEDDDDDEEDDDDD

What Neo Galerians do you like? Hate? How are my characterizations going? Lilia has changed but there's still the real L. Pascale in there… anything you want to see? Don't want to see? Flamers will be ignored with extreme prejudice. Because if you need to flame this story you're a pixie-dick or personality-less gimp who needs a life. And if you flame me over the Yaoi content…learn to read MORON I clearly state it in the warnings!


	4. That'll Hurt Come Thursday

**_Galerians: Elektra_**

**Chapter 4: "World Beyond Dreams"**

Rion could feel Ash's hands over him, touching his body. He opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of a place. He sat up – he was in the hand of God! He walked over to the capsules each showed a flickering image of the Galerian they had once contained dressed and standing as they had been the first time they'd ever spoken to him. Rion touched the image of Cain.

"He's not as like you as I had expected" Ash said. Rion took a deep breath in and slowly turned. Ash stood behind him – smiling. Cain turned into his modern form before him. "The creation of his body mutated when Dr Lilia Pascale let it continue its natural course of growth. Mother -" he choked the word out. "Hated his imperfections but she could stop him from changing too far off the plan with meds"

Rion nodded and looked at Ash. "Are you a dream?"

Ash was right before him in a blur of motion. "Do you want me to be?" he asked.

"No" Rion murmured. "I want you to be real"

"I am – I'm right here – beside you" Ash said, whispering in Rion's ear. "I missed you…"

"I know" Rion nodded. "I missed you two…funny. We used to try and kill each other…"

"I'm on a self-contained system, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again…I haven't anyone to talk to – accept the Glow"

"What Glow?" Rion asked quizzically as the thin arms of Ash wrapped around his waist from the front.

"It's a glow" Ash said. Rion lay back into the pure Right feeling of Ash's arms. The data stream…they'd been together all the time back then. "But it's a bleed off from another system, it can't suspend itself for long, it flickers around sometimes splitting into two or three copies of itself then it collapses back to what it was. It cries…we talk…"

Rion frowned. "What is it?"

"It's a compact incomplete file. Maybe one of Mothers old and discarded products? I don't know-"

"So you're trapped in your old system?"

"What you left of it" smirked Ash. "So – what's happening in the outside world? My refinery is still empty"

"The radiation vanished – the people came back…it all seems like a dream" Rion murmured then he took a deep breath. "Nitro and Spider have bodies"

"I know – I was the one that sent their Data to the streams in the place of the missing Galerian and myself"

"You chose not to have a body?"

"After all I did to them? Creating them from my Sorrow and Anger – I created Parano from pure Hate for Heaven's sake… it's a penance. You could one day create a body for me maybe? But I need to sort my mind out first" he smiled and nuzzled Rion's neck.

"I – I want to really touch you – take you with me…"

"Where?"

"Everywhere…my life is based around going about a normal life a job, a home, college-" Ash chuckled as Rion spoke. "What?"

"College?"

"I'm studying Advanced Psychology" smirked Rion.

"Wonderful – and the job?"

"Café. Cain's a bartender but I don't know where – he got fired for punching his boss in the job Lilia got him. He refuses to tell us where he works. He's blocked it with all his might from Lilia's telepathy"

"Sounds mysterious"

"He's not so bad…"

"And the leathers?"

"Not so much – as much as I wear…well a little more"

"Good for him" smiled Ash. He frowned. "You're being called back…another time" he placed a gentle kiss on Rion's lips and in a flash Rion opened his eyes.

Lilia was sitting nearby. She rarely left the base at Steiner Mansion…but there she was at the foot of his bed, she wore a long white jacket with a fur collar to protect her from the cold. "Birdman and Parano made a threat," she said.

"What! When?" Rion exclaimed

"They threw down a challenge," Lilia said. "They said – here look" she handed him the disk. Bashfully wrapping the bedclothes around his waist Rion rose and inserted the disk in the computer on his desk.

There was a cough at the door. "Am I interrupting?" Cain asked smugly. "Or will I find out about it later because Rio-boy can't keep a lid on his TP?"

"Don't be a pervert Cain" Rion muttered. Lilia smiled at Cain and he warmly smiled back. The screen flickered.

Birdman appeared on the screen. "RION!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasure to see you again. Or it will be once Lilia delivers this message to you…" there was a flash and Parano stood in his place.

"We're so sad that you didn't spill your blood before this – but we can wait," cackled Parano. "We're going to be in the Mushroom Tower data for a while…hope you can hurry up and stop us – wouldn't want Mother to come home would you?"

"If you can stop us Rion…then try-" Birdman smirked as he drifted across the screen the second Parano faded away.

"But you'll fail!" Parano giggled.

Cain watched as the screen faded to white and then shut off. "Something isn't right there" he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Rion asked.

"I amn't sure" Cain admitted. "Birdman. He didn't sound – when we were in the "Asylum" Birdman used to beat me up, shock with electricity, slash me with knives and do whatever he could – as you know a strong enough Data attack can leave a scar" Cain frowned and touched his eyebrow. "I ducked when he tried to slice out my eyes…"

"Your right" nodded Lilia. "Birdman wasn't the same senseless killer as Dr. Lem, Parano or the Rabbits… something has changed. But what?"

"We don't have time for this" Rion said. "We need to act!"

"I'll converse with the others on a battle plan" Lilia said as she raised the remote control and typed in the commands to open psychic channels.

* * *

Rita looked at Rainheart as he played with the toy clock. She sipped her coffee and looked to the others. Nitro was drinking abominably strong black coffee, Spider was curled up on a seat, Lilia sat in an armchair and Cain and Rion lounged on a sofa. "So – what now?" asked Rita.

"We act," decided Lilia. "Pat's already patching into the data files" she said. "He'll be there in a while"

"How long?" Cain asked.

"Soon enough, don't worry. We'll be in soon enough" Lilia said. "Then we can stop whatever they're planning with Dorothy"

"They want to bring her back!" hissed Rion. "We can't let that happen!" Nitro looked at him and then at the dreaming Rainheart.

"How? That makes no sense Rion…Ash was unsure of how to resurrect her without a new body to download her into"

"More back-up data" mused Rita. "If she was really destroyed when Ash absorbed her then that's the only way they could be going to find her"

"It probably is" nodded Rion.

"Then I have to send people in" Lilia said

"Me!" Rion exclaimed.

"I'll go too" Cain said. "Rio-boy needs back up"

"Yes" nodded Lilia. "It would be best if we went in prepared"

"We should all go in" Rita said. "It's too dangerous to split us up. What if that's what "Elektra" wants?"

"Lets do it then" Cain said at last.

* * *

Lilia's uploads didn't hurt as much as before. She simply hit the keys and there was a flash and there wasn't pain just intense discomfort and sensory overload. The Hands of God hadn't changed. Rion shuddered as he walked towards the doors. The others followed close behind.

Nitro in her black leather outfit with dark purple sleaves, a long train and the zipper held shut only by cords laced through.

Rita was dressed in a white sleeveless turtleneck and black trousers. A belt of cold oval segments hung at her hips and she wore sharp heeled boots under her trousers. Her wrists were covered with bracelets that jangled as she walked.

Rion admired Cain's outfit. It was scandalous, leather, identical to his old one but the trousers were long, still tight, but not shorts, they were lower on the hips and the shirt floated just above the navel. He had the same studded belts on his arms and thighs and neck however. But the darker hair and the broader shoulders made him so much more different to Rion.

Rion wore tight red leather pants with a chain belt, shirt that showed off the naval even though it was still closed (the top button never closed anyway and the collar was always up) he had the neck belt and wrist bands on as well…he looked a lot like he had during his last incarnation.

They walked up the steps side by side, ready for rabbits and arabesque to attack. But they didn't. The central area was silent and empty.

"Now we have to split up" mused Cain. "Me and Rio-boy will head to the main room, you two go up to the South control area"

"Stay in TP communication at all times" Nitro said. "Are you all drugged up?"

"I doped myself just before we came" smirked Cain.

"Good" Rion said. "Because I won't play lifeguard if you get cocky and forget to take anything"

"If I short and you fail to notice my cries of agony I'll be sure you mean that" Cain said. "Otherwise you'll run to my aid – boyscout that you are"

"Don't be sure I am" muttered Rion as he walked away. Nitro and Rita watched them leave.

"I'm beginning to think they like each other" Rita murmured.

"Men" Nitro sighed. "Only good for two things"

"Sex" Rita said. "And…what?"

"You know – I'll have to get back to you on that one – and I recommend we give the Sex thing a "particular individual" status – I'm sure that accountant I was seeing thought he was good in bed – for some bizarre reason."

"Don't get me started on how the guy I worked with thought I enjoyed having my ear chewed on" Rita snorted as they walked back towards the hub. "But let me tell you – the postman was – B-R-I-L-L-I-A-N-T"

"I know"

"You do?"

* * *

They stood at the door to the bridge that led to Dorothy. Rion could feel Cain's breathing in the air. He was pacing himself. They walked out into the stiff air towards the orb their "Mother" once dwelled in. She couldn't still exist – it's impossible that she would exist… ASH DESTROYED HER. He felt fear and anger well up inside him… the doors opened.

Dorothy was right before them…but cold and grey, her body frozen in stone. "She's - petrified" murmured Cain as he walked forwards. "How is that possible?"

"There's one way to find out" said Rion. He scanned the terminal before him the data crashing up through his brain and buzzing around it angrily. He focused.

"Data files" he said as he stumbled away. "I'e got a good vew floating around -"

"I know, I can feel it too" breathed Cain rubbing his head. "We have the same connections in our brains, our neurons can synchronize easily." He touched his temples. "They're Dorothy's files on – creating – us. Her details on developing Galerian AI technology. Rita. Birdman. Rainheart. Me. You. Ash…her analysis"

"On the virus! It came from somewhere else though" breathed Rion. "It wasn't formed by this computer, just uploaded onto the system…she had another computer analysing the launch program in me, she was trying to piece together the virus so she could vaccinate against it…"

Cain leaned on a parapet of the platform. "Lilia? Did you get that?" he murmured.

"Yes – I've got some decryption to do" she said. "Where are Nitro and Rita?" Rion shuddered.

"There's no way they freed Dorothy" he said. "So something else has happened. I hve to contact them…"

"RION!" Nitro's voice reached his ears. "Rion there's something happening! Hurry!"

"Coming!" Rion exclaimed as he rushed towards the door. Cain hit the bridge control and followed. They ran through the door…and found themselves facing Dorothy again. They ran again, back out the doors…once again they were in the Dorothy room.

"Confused? Mad?" a voice laughed. "Oh I can smell the rage, the despair – I want to feel it – in your blood. Flowing from your bodies as I dissect you, tear you, shred you, RIP YOU". The air distorted with heat around them. A girl in red walked forwards, cradling a porcelain doll. "Ms Molly doesn't like you two. Neo Galerian Regina is my name and this is Ms Molly."

Rion backed up a little as the girl advanced. She laughed.

"Are you frightened? Frightened of the things shouting at you in your dark brain? Frightened of reality you hate? Or is Hate your reality?" Regina touched her face with a sharp little flick of her arm in a raising gesture. "Pain and violence and hate are such pleasure to inflict and receive. You must understand? Your existence is based on them…"

"Someone's been eating cuckoo apples from the nutcase basket" sang Cain. Regina threw a filthy gaze at him.

"Ms Molly hates you" she shrieked. Suddenly she composed herself. "But Ms Molly is a voice of reason, she showed me the truth of pain and suffering…the reality that it is…let is hurt and you are truly real. What's that Ms Molly?" she raised the doll to her ear. "I don't know – should I? Yes- Yes you're right…they must feel pain, see it…and then they must die…" the doll floated out of her hands as she walked forwards. A blaze of fire rose around her, spinning, the flames lashed out.

Cain's shield rose and deflected them. Rion rolled away and hurled a shell of Nalcon. Regina stumbled backwards. She flickered and zapped away from him. She reappeared on the central platform and gathered flames between her hands. Cain and Rion ran forwards. Regina laughed: "Pain! Yes! Know Pain!" the flames lashed straight up from her hands then arched forwards and crashed down inches from where Rion had been.

He felt the heat in the air…even Parano had been less ecstatic in causing pain. Regina attacked him head on, she charged at him and slashed over and over with her nails. He blocked her strike and blasted her backwards with Nalcon. She stumbled and rose into the air with a burst of flame. "Oh" she moaned as she fell away and then rose. "Pain is so - pleasurable" she hurled the fire down on Cain who met it with a burst of Nalcon… the flare burst. Regina flew over their heads and landed near the door. She gave a mad giggle and hurled three more bolts of flame at them. The boys dived around.

"Burn! Burn! BURRRRRRNNNNN" she shrilled.

Cain hurled a Bustanor blitzkrieg at her. She gasped in pleasure. "Yes! Yes! YESSSSSSSS!" she screamed. "More! More pain! Make me feel the rage!" she walked forwards, the flaming aura rising around her again. "Agony is so beautiful!"

"She's beginning to annoy me!" Rion exclaimed as he dodged a stab of fire from her aura and rolled backwards in a flip.

"Only Beginning?" gaped Cain as he raised D-Felon and caught a fireball in a gravity pull. He slammed it back down – right on her. Regina laughed, absorbing the flame.

Rion hurled another blaze of Nalcon.

"Harder! Hit me. Hit me Harder! HARDER" she roared ferosciously as she floated into the air and hurled the fireballs at them. She landed and slashed Rion with her nails before closing in on Cain and wrapping her fingers around his throath, hoisting him up.

"Die! Die for me, let me see the pain" the waves of heat flowed into Cain as his shield glowed around him, trying to stop her burning him.

Rion rose slowly, his body aching…he charged up the Bustanor. His head was aching but he kept charging until it was triple charged – he unleashed it blasting her off her feet. Rion collapsed to his knees, searching for Delemetor in his belt pouch. Cain unleashed a blast of Nalcon at Regin as she tried to rise, he rolled aside as she hurled the flame at him and blasted her in the back. She gasped.

"Such bliss" she gasped, her blonde hair now askew. "So much pain and such bliss! The rage – yes let it consume you!"

"How about just you?" Cain sneered as he charged up Breakeron and unleashed it, blowing her high into the air. She crashed down with a shriek of laughter.

"Well done Cain" A voice hissed by his ear. He turned around and Birdman forced their lips together. Cain saw the world go white…he heard Rion cry out…

* * *

"RION! Rion wake up!" Rita was shaking the slighter, younger man. "Why aren't they waking up?"

"Mindjacked" Nitro responded as she examined the repairing data shapes of the platform. "There was a fire fight (literally) here. I don't know what happened. Usually mindjacks can only happen when the subject is in data flux."

There was a bright flash of light. "Not when you're me" Birdman grabbed Nitro. She tried to summon her fire but it wasn't fast enough for the effects of the mind jack. Rita hurled a telekinetic bolt but Birdman had already vanished. He reappeared behind her and grabbed her…the world flashed white.

* * *

Ash watched the glow. "What's happening?" he murmured as the glow showed him the slumbering four floating in eternal white. "Why aren't they moving?"

"Elektra" the distorted voice of the glow replied. "She sent her double danger and they were captured…"

"No!" gasped Ash. "We have to help them?"

"There's a way. But you need to time it…we must let her make her move…"

"Ash!" Rion was standing behind them all the time. "Help me!" then he vanished.

Rion closed his eyes as the image of Ash in the Refinery faded… the mindjack had been too powerful to fight…all he could hear was slience…but sharp high heels were approaching.

"Mr Steiner? Wake up" he opened his eyes and looked at the Nurse standing over him. "You had quite a nasty whiff in that Chemistry lab explosion…"

"What?"

**TBC**

**Well? Thoughts! Suggestions! Reviews in General! What are your thoughts on Regina? Wondering what's happening next?**

**Actually is anyone 100 sure that these aren't all dellusions of a boy named Rion who's just a normal kid dealing with stuff?**

**We'll see.**


	5. School Daze

**Galerians: Elektra**

_Chapter 3: Skool Daze_

_**A/N: Long time coming. Here's my update…thanks Mich, you really got me going back at this fic 'o' mine.**_

The nurse was explaining the chemistry lab explosion – Rion stared at the prone Cain lying on the bed still unconscious. The nurse eventually left the room. Rion frantically shook Cain to try and wake him.

"Five more minutes Mommy" he groaned…then he sat up. He looked at the uniform, the navy blazer, the red tie, the white shirt and black trousers. "What the fuck did I drink?"

"Nothing, we were mind-jacked…I think"

"Are you sure?" Cain raised his eyebrows.

"Have either of us EVER attended highschool?"

"Ummm…maybe…I feel…like this place is familiar"

Rion groaned and pulled away. "RION!" Ash burst in the door, dressed in a school uniform. He grabbed Rion, swept him into his arms and shoved his tongue down his throat. "I was so worried…hi Cain" there was a note of disdain in Ash's voice. "They said you were out cold for an hour! I was in physics class so I couldn't leave… but I hurried over as soon as they let me out."

Rion was stunned by the first kiss…he coped well with the second.

Cain cleared his throat. "Do you mind?"

"No go ahead and leave" Ash muttered. He kissed Rion a third time…then Rion managed to speak.

"Ash…where am I?"

"Fuck, you've got Amnesia!" Ash exclaimed he glomped Rion. "It's okay baby I'm all too happy to relive every exploit we've had!"

Rion's eyes widened. "WHAAAAT?"

"Oh you know, like the time I blew you in the gym supply locker" Ash smiled. He kissed Rion again passionately. Something was wrong here…

"Rion?" Nitro stood in the door.

"Hey, look, he's still alive!" Ash grinned. "Oh…and so's the trash heap from the junkyard". Cain growled, realizing he was the one they were talking about. "My poor baby, come on, I'll bring you to the others!"

He hauled Rion out of the haul, Cain and Nitro followed. There was a sign outside the window. It read: "St. Dorothy's school for Wayward Children"

"We hate it here" Nitro said. "St. Dorothy is pure evil in my view."

_Rion. Help_. The voice was familiar, it was coming from a locker, a faint glow accompanied it…then it was gone.

"Not as evil as Mr Birdman, or Mr Parano" snorted Ash as they walked out into the spring sunlight. "LILLIA! RITA! SPIDER! RION'S STILL ALIVE!" he shouted. Lillia, Rita and Spider were seated on a bench dressed in similar school uniforms to the others. Lillia hugged Rion tightly and Rita nodded at them. Ash slung his arm around Rion and began to kiss his boyfriends neck.

Rion went rigid (on sooooooo many levels). "Um…hey…so…" he mumbled.

Cain clapped a hand over Rion's mouth. "Don't waste time on the freaky little _dreams _we had while dead to the world" he said meaningfully. "Nobody wants to hear our _illusions_ of something that was induced by chemicals"

Lillia smiled serenely. "How are you feeling Rion? Cain?"

"Good" Rion said as Ash began to nip at his collar bone. "Oh my…eh…"

"Great" Cain said (annoyed he wasn't getting any). "So – what'd we miss?"

"After you nearly levelled the chemistry block the principal went psycho. She flipped out and had the place closed off. Which means no more chemistry" Spider said as he fed his spider in its special cage he carried around.

Everything was bright and beautiful…and there was no sign of nuclear poisoning or Rabbits… there wasn't even the sense of a chemical in the brain.

It was too perfect.

Cain looked at Rion. _We have to see the chemistry lab – perhaps its an imperfect illusion, if that's where the explosion was then maybe it's where this illusion begins, our entry point?_

Rion blinked at the telepathic message but nodded slowly. _It makes sense, so far Elektra has kept us in mental stasis and used illusion worlds to isolate us but always leaves an exit point. We should do that…yes…oh Good Lord…oh…um…_

_Get a grip_ Cain muttered.

Cain rose swiftly. "I'm going to head out to get some lunch" he declared.

"Hungry as always" smiled Lillia.

"Take care" Rita said. "The chilli is five alarm today…so give five alarms after you use the bathrooms." Rion nodded.

"I'll go with you…" Rion said. "Ash, you go and…have some fun…uh…maybe you can get me the notes I missed while I was out?"

Ash looked reluctant to let go but he did and nodded sullenly. Rion looked over his shoulder at them once more as he rounded the corner towards the main building…then he walked back into the school. They broke into a run, following signs to the Chemistry building. The crossed the courtyard and reached the building that was boarded up, black scorch marks around the window and yellow tape trying to disinterest people by drawing lots of attention.

Cain and Rion easily smashed the door open with their shoulders. They entered the blackened halls. "It's not possible that this all happened and we survived" whispered Rion. "Regardless we would have done more then breathed in a few fumes – I knew it!"

Cain nodded, they pushed open a door and stared. It was the Lab in the shelter. "Look, there…" Cain said as he kneeled beside a crater. "I can sense it-"

"Our entry point" nodded Rion.

"But where is it?" Cain asked.

"Paging the Students Cain and Rion! Paging Cain and Rion, please report to the principal's office on the third floor for disciplinary action!" the feline voice purred. "Thank you that is all."

Cain and Rion walked towards the doors. There was a crack and the world flashed white…the feeling of slick chemicals in the brain welled over them, flooding them with nausea and familiar pain.

The Rabbits were also familiar. The Bustanor blasted the rabbits into fragments and bolts of Nalcon destroyed them totally. _Rion. Help. They've taken my face._ The glow came from around the corner. Rion finished off the last Rabbit and ran towards it. The glow was like a tear in the fabric of the virtual reality…then it sealed up with a flash.

"What happened?" Cain asked as he touched Rion's shoulder.

"I don't know…" admitted Rion. "Something was communicating with me…"

"Hm?" There was a creak and the main door opened. "We'll discuss this later…" Cain murmured. They crossed the courtyard – it was cold and empty now. They climbed the stairs and entered the hall at the top. The receptionist desk was empty and but the chair swung as if recently left… they pushed open a door each and entered.

Sitting on the wide desk was a beautiful Mocha-skinned woman dressed in white leather, lace and silk. She looked at them with bored eyes. The doors slammed. The office had a fire place, a huge mirror, four bookcases in each corner, a desk covered in papers, a grandfather clock, a coffee table with matching sofa and two arm chairs. The Principals chair was high backed leather…there were pens in a container on the table and some potted plants at various places along with portraits of Dorothy, Ash, the Galerians, The Last Galerians, The Neo Galerians and Rion's comrades.

"I am Moon" the woman purred in a charged voice full of power. "Not that I care whether you know me or not. You are dull insects that are ruiningt he only fun I have – prepare to die"

"You seem sure of that" Cain sneered.

"I am, your feeble powers won't stop me – it's sad. There is no challenge to me in this world, I have no outlet for my power worthy of it. I will not destroy you – everything around you will do it for me. Why sully myself dealing with such lesser beings as you?"

"Because we'll hurt you a lot" stated Rion.

"Idiot" spat Moon. She rose into the air. White light glowed in her eyes. "My thoughts will destroy you without me even raising a sweat!" The walls shook and the chandelier flickered. The armchairs launched at the boys who raised their shields and blocked. The chairs swung back at them again but with the sofa this time. Rion blasted the sofa with nalcon and it hit a wall.

A bustanor shot at Moon from Cain's hand. "Pathetic" Moon sneered as the portraits on the wall flowed around her in an orbit and defended her from arm instead letting Lilia's portrait and that of Rita explode from the energy blasts.

"Feel something for me…namely - pain" Moon hissed. The chairs and sofa flew at them again…the wave of Red hit the furniture and scorched them into scraps. The coffee table blasted forwards but D-Falon trapped it in a gravity field around Rion and smashed it down hard.

"That vaguely impressed me somewhere inside" spat Moon. The potted plants and vases rose around her and launched at the boys. Cain blasted them with Nalcon and let Rion unleash a bolt at Moon. Nitro's portrait burst apart. Moon laughed throatily and waved. The clock sped at Cain. It shattered as it slammed him into the wall with a cry.

"CAIN!"

The fire guard smashed down on Rion and the poker and brush clubbed on him with the tongs. He yelped in pain and focused on his shield. It rose and the poker bounced off, it hit a wall.

Cain pulled himself up. He stared. A wall of books was in front of him. The tomes were of every shape and size – they launched forwards. Cain hurled the triple charged RED and laughed as the books burned away. The floated around. Moon was visible beyond them, annoyed now…

"So be it! Pay for your transgressions!" she shrieked. The Books flew forwards, two waves of RED flew from the boys. The books fell away. "I am surprised…perhaps I underestimated you – perhaps you are the interesting things I have searched for." She stood on the desk and waved her hand. The book cases flew at the boys side on. Rion unleashed his blast of Naclon…there was a real Ash waiting for him…in fact he felt an arm around him…

"Go for it" Ash whispered…then he vanished… the Nalcon went through the shelves and demolished the portraits of Rainheart and Spider. Moon gestured again and the mirror shattered, the shards swirled around her and she swooped forwards. Cain shoved Rion aside, a sliver of glass hit Cain in the shoulder as he dived away. He focused and unleashed his Nalcon at her. The image of Lilia burst he hurled another blast and destroyed Pat's visage. Birdman's imploded, the frame crashing in on itself… with a roar he fired his bustanor, Dr Lem, Parano and Dorothy all burst. The last images remained, Cain and Rion…

Rion hurled the Red at Moon. His picture and Cain's burned, blackening and vanishing.

Moon clapped her hands, once, sharply – the shards burst out in all directions. Shields flashed and sparked under the storm of sharp glass. The pain was welling up in Rion's mind. He groaned and shuddered… he fumbled with the Delemetor from his belt pouch…he opened his eyes… he was in his real form. He crunched the Delemetor and stood up. He unleashed a Breakaron Burst. Moon was knocked backwards. Cain was taking his own tablet…looking pissed.

"Oh…marvellous!" laughed Moon. "You two have given me what I wanted…now I will kill you!" she blasted a Nalc-burst at Cain. He blocked and used his own. The blasts hit each other and sent waves of light out. The flames bounced off Moon's shield. She glanced at Rion as he hurled another at her. The blasts began to wear down on her.

BOOOOOOM.

The shockwave smashed the boys off the walls. Moon slid to the ground. "Finally – a challenge – you're more interesting then I though…next time…next time my dears we'll dance the dance of Death…and I always lead…so long – my loves" she blew a kiss and vanished in a shimmer of light.

Everything went white.

"We will win" Moon's voice cackled.

"RION!" Rion opened his eyes. Lilia was standing over him in the VR pod.

"Lilia? What? I'm okay…"

"Me too" Cain called.

Lilia hugged Rion tightly then dusted herself off. "You may be" she said. "But Nitro and Rita haven't come back…Elektra has them"

"Oh fuck" Cain groaned.

------------------------BREAK

Moon strode along past Rocco and Regina and Parano. "Romeo should go next" she said simply. "They are strong…they must be broken…"

Romeo nodded and smirked. "So be it" he sneered. "They'll fail against me…"

"We wait with bated breath" Rocco muttered.

"Failure is no option" reminded Moon.

"I never fail!" Spat Romeo. He vanished.

"You hope" Moon mused.

---------------------TBC

Dedicated to Mich. Thanks for getting me back out there! YOWZA was I feeling down, I had a lack of reviews ya see I need more toe write.


	6. Distressing Damsels

**Galerians: Elektra**

**Distressing Damsels**

_Michelangelo Hospital_

Cold, lifeless and memorable for its hideous deeds. Lilia and Pat parked the van (which was sleek and fashionable as well as black and silver). The back opened and Rion and Cain hopped out of the seats lining the sides of the back. They walked around to Lilia's window.

"Once you're in there we'll have to go mind silent" she explained. "An energy field is blocking my Telepathy – if you get into trouble you'll have to unite your Melatropin concentrations to get a message to me. Pat and I will be trying to activate the old programs in the hospital but from what we can tell there's something else powering the generators – I think the Neo-Galerian is doing that."

"The Hospital was abandoned during the Ash Crisis – you have to watch out for some of the old machines still, if some of the security is still working I can try and hack into it so it falls through" Pat explained. "Just watch out for traps"

"Don't worry we're professionals" Cain smirked.

Rion felt the sickening sensation in his stomach – he remembered his last visit here… slowly they entered the doorway and used telekinesis to pry apart the doors to the lobby. They stepped inside.

"Quiet" commented Rion.

The Arabesque lunged at him. Cain deflected it back through the window it came from. "You just **had** to say that, didn't you?" Cain muttered. The Arabesque leapt through every window in the lobby, a crackle of purple light ran over the doors and slammed them shut followed by the slamming of shutters down behind the boys. An electrical field shocked them when they got too close.

"I guess we've been checked in" Rion breathed. He hurled the blast of Red at the Arabesque and knocked them to the ground with the sheer heat of the flaming wave. Cain raised his hand and the D-Falon lifted the ones around him up as they attacked. He slammed them down furiously.

Then the new creatures appeared from the floor tiles, long translucent green sakes with long spines and organs visible in their bodies and steel skulls that moved as their four point mouths split open…long barbed tongues licked the air…and they came in droves.

Red didn't work on them and there were too many for Nalcon to affect. Rion unleashed a burst of bustanor and cleared a path. "Come on!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Cain's hand and dragged him towards the main corridors. Electrical bolts coursed down in waves from ceiling to floor along the passages, Rion ducked in a side door with Cain and slammed it as the first wave past, they weave through the rooms, avoiding falling electric bolts and the blasting orbs of energy

"What the hell is doing this?" Cain snarled

A dark laughter ran through the room. Then the screens crackled to life and Lilia appeared with pat in the background. "Rion…elevators work…field's epicentre…top of b---ding…" the static finally overcame her and the screen blackened out.

"Top of the building it is then" Cain said. "I think that's where we'll find the girls"

"Away we go then…"

"Not a moment too soon" Cain exclaimed. He dragged Rion down the passage, the cascading electricity raced after them. Rion blasted out the Nalcon and opened the doors of the elevator. They dived in and Cain hurled the Naclon to seal the door just in time.

The elevator started to move up. And it was silent

"Elektra's behind all this"

Rion looked at Cain. "Yeah,she's the leader"

"And she's the one who created the asylum…I look forward to murdering that bitch" Cain spat. "She brought Parano back…"

"What happened?"

Cain looked at Rion with his eye-liner eyes. "Birdman and Parano took turns giving me shock therapy" he shuddered. "Around 5, 6 times a day…for an hour or two…" he rubbed his face. "I owe you one…I'd have been shattered if I'd been trapped there any longer."

"It's okay" Rion said. He touched Cain's shoulder. Cain grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Their lips met with a tender passion that made Rion moan…he pulled away. "What was that for?" he gasped

Cain looked at him with a funny look in his eyes. "Thanks buddy" he clapped Rion on the back and stood up. "So how's the waiter job going?"

"Great…good…what about you?"

"Oh. I lost that job Lilia set me up with so now I'm a stripper"

Rion choked on his own breath. "A what!"

"Stripper. Y'know I shake my ass and take off an entertaining and arousing costume for paying patrons at their home or in the club and they shove money into my underwear until I take that off too but by then its in my bag or hat".

"Since when?"

"Oh a little while before I got fired, it was handy to have the extra cash"

Before Rion could comment on the stripping or the kiss the doors opened. Parano slashed down.

Rion deflected with Nalcon and unleashed a wave of Breakaron at the short psycho. It blasted Parano down the hall. He hit a glass observation window – shattering it. Parano gave a hiss and stood up. "You're going to die!" he roared. "I'm going to slice you open!" He charged, his reanimated humans came from all around, charging furiously with enhanced strength and ferocity.

Cain rushed forwards, he lashed out with a kickboxing kick that knocked two Corpse Soldiers into each other. He then spun and unleashed the red at the downed soldier,s they exploded into a frenzy of sparks. Parano took on Rion.

"We'll fight again Rion and thi's time" Parano slashed his swords down together to create sparks on the dirty old tiles. "I'LL WIN"

"Someone's in denial" sneered Rion.

Parano torpedoed through the air at Rion who ducked and rolled aside. Parano landed and slashed the air, the ball of electricity arched from his blade as it came down. It hit Rion in the chest and knocked him over but Rion rolled to his feet and unleashed a triple helping of Nalcon. "Cain! Find the girls!" shouted Rion

"No" Cain said. He released the Bustanor straight at Parano and sent the psychopath flying through a plaster wall. "I want to take him…I need to…you go"

Rion looked into Cain's eyes…he nodded, unable to speak…and then headed for the stairs up to the topmost floor. Cain turned on parano and injected himself with Bustanor. "You die…now" Cain said as he walked forwards.

* * *

Romeo watched with an amused expression at the TV tree. "Come along pretty little Rion…I can't wait to…play" he purred. His body glowed with electricity and he walked off the broken platform, bolts and screws and metal shavings appeared under his feet with a hum

The metals melted into a single disk and he floated upwards on the crackling shape

* * *

Rion gasped. The metal shapes were descending on Rita and Nitro who were tied to tables in a glass cube in the centre of the floor. "Rita! Nitro!" he exclaimed as he ran that them. The blast of electricity battered him off a wall. The boy in the leather pants and purple silk shirt ran a hand through his slicked hair.

"Rion" he said with an innuendo soaked voice. "I've been…waiting for you" he gestured and a pulse of electromagnetic power burst from Rion's body stunning him – glowing with power Romeo approached. "I'm the Neo Galerian…Romeo…and I'm a lover, not a fighter"

"Too bad, because I'm** not** loving you"

"You will" smirked Romeo. "I can affect those electric currents in your brain…come on baby let's make love not war" he waved a manicured hand and the sparks flew from his body. "There's no reason to fight"

"I beg to differ" Rion muttered. He unleashed a blast at the glass and it shattered all around the girls. Rion made a run for the girls. A magnetic pulse wrenched him backwards and steel bands snared him.

"I said I'm a lover not a fighter…doesn't mean I can't fight" smirked Romeo. He grabbed Rion and backhanded the boy across the face. Rion focused on D-Falon and the energy started to force the steel bands away.

Romeo walked forwards, metal bolts and nuts circled him, he waved a hand and parts of his orbit glowed before shooting out with the force of bullets. Rion raised his shield and blocked. Romeo unleashed a storm of lightening from his palm but Rion managed to defend that as well, he blocked the balls of magnetic power and energy… a wave of power flashed off his shield…but the headache and pounding sensation was growing…Rion grabbed his Delemetor and downed it.

Then he unleashed the blast of Breakaron he had been charging. Romeo yowled as he was knocked backwards. Rion rushed to the girls.

"What took you?" Nitro quipped.

"Oh psychosexual electromagnetic Last Galerians…the usual" Rion shrugged as he unstrapped Nitro.

"Watch out!" Exclaimed Rita. Rion turned around – the magnetic energy snared him and Romeo slammed him around repeatedly. Then dropped him. "Oh that was definitely a mark-leaving hit"

Nitro freed Rita and then hurled a fireball at Romeo. The Galerian cried out as the flames knocked him across the room. He had increased immunity from such things thanks to his body being enhanced. He turned on Rita and Nitro.

"Rita! Go help Cain downstairs" Rion tackled Romeo and a lightening bolt meant for Nitro blasted the machine that had been descending on the girls moments before. It's wicked blades and saws burst off. Nitro rose into the air and waved a hand – the flames hit Romeo…he fell back as Rion unleashed Bustanor – the hail of fireballs and shockwaves pushed him through a wall.

"Next time" he growled as he clutched his tattered shirt…he hit Nitro with a pulse and gestured at Rion. A magnetic pulse dragged Rion to Romeo's hands. Romeo gripped Rion's butt in one hand and face in the other then kissed the boy passionately.

A flash shoved Rion away…and Romeo vanished backwards out the window on the metal disk he conjured.

What is with Galerians and kissing me, Rion asked himself.

* * *

Cain and Parano were locked in a blasting match, Nalcon and electric energy met in the air. "I'll shock you and bite you and cut you and kill you" ranted Parano.

"No…NEVER AGAIN" the wave of psychic energy knocked Parano down. Then came the floor and rooftiles. They spiralled around Rita on their path to hit Parano. He screamed as they impacted -then in a flash he was gone.

"You okay?" Rita asked as she helped the weakened Galerian boy to his feet.

"Next time I will be" Cain growled.

* * *

Rion dreamed. He was standing in a garden of incredible flowers and plants with gates and walls all around. "Nice place" that wasn't Ash's voice. Cain was standing nearby with a smile on his face.

"How…this is a psychic-"

"Yeah it's a psychic retreat but no one in the world has identical brain waves – being your clone I have similar waves, far more similar then to any normal person's. Thus I'm here –so…Ash ay?"

"How did -"

"Mind reading again clone boy"

"Hnh" Rion muttered.

"Geez you're unfr---RION GET DOWN!"

The psychic force ripped through the world Rion had dreamed up. A female form appeared in the white glow that stretched endlessly in all directions behind her. Her glowing gold eyes flickered…her hair billowed.

"Hello Rion. Cain" she purred. "I am Elektra" the silhouette walked forwards and Rion felt his body go rigid.

**TBC!**

_Rion and Cain finally meet Elektra and it's not pretty when she has a conversation with them… also Lilia has an encounter on the psychic plane! AND…Ash and the Glow find out some of Elektras psychic expirements are warped – of course Parano reaches them first…_


	7. End Elektra

**Galerians: Elektra**

END ELEKTRA

**_Hi this is the fallenangeloverlord (that name is very dramatic I shall have to change it) I've had to take over the account as best I can but due to a lack of reviews in some places and the fact I only recently got the passwords to the specific email zone DF uses I'm only just getting back in the swing of things. I've decided to Complete agead of schedule and so this is dedicated to Black Rose Wilmington._**

**_Pour vous Ros Noir_**

****

The blazing light subsided to reveal a beautiful woodland glade. Rita and Nitro were splashing one another in the water. Ash was basking in the sun. Pat and Spider were playing with various woodland critters as Lillia paddled in the river. Rion looked to Cain.

"Hello" the figure descended from the air, wrapped in a silvery shroud of light, her bronzed skin and flowing black hair elegant before them. "Welcome"

"Mind jacked" Cain said, spitting it out like a curse word.

"Perhaps…" the girl touched his chest and a warm glow spread through him. "Perhaps not…you are a Galerian and so you, as a Child of Dorothy, cannot understand this. What I am" Cain collapsed in a heap.

"Cain!" Rion shouted, kneeling beside him. "What did you do?"

"What I am meant to – I interfered with his…code"

"What about them?" Rion exclaimed. "Are they to be fodder for your sidekicks?"

"Sidekicks? Oh yes…them" the images of those they had faced before fluttered around the girl. "Romeo, Moon, Rocco, Cynthia and Weevil…yes…all what you expected, all extracted from the code and biology of Birdman and Parano. Of course Birdman was a problem, we had to fragment him – take his mind and bond it with Parano's before we manufactured a body for Parano"

"What are you saying?" murmured Rion. "That Birdman is Parano too?"

"Something like that" she smiled serenely and touched his cheek. "But what do you care? His conscience does not change what his function is. He is a child of Dorothy and must be destroyed"

"What?" murmured Rion. "But aren't you-?"

"No – I am not a Galerian, just as you are not…you should know what I am" he froze as she spoke and as he looked at her realization donned. She was Lilia but tanned and dark haired her features sharpened by the soulless eyes. Her chest a few bra sizes bigger too.

But her eyes – they were his own.

"So what are you?" he whispered as he backed off.

"Guess" she smiled.

"You're the virus" he said slowly. "The launch code and the action code all in one…"

"Created when you destroyed Dorothy, awoken when you slew Ash and perpetuated by you and Lilia both" she nodded. "Together we can end this and slay the last of the Galerians" she gestured to the scene playing out behind her. "They are fully under my control"

"Thanks" Rion said. "BUT NO THANKS!"

The blast of Nalcon hurled Elektra backwards in a flash the sky was clouding ready for a storm, the waters churned and Rita and Nitro scrambled out, the grass darkened and the animals withered and deteriorated into skeletons that clattered to the ground.

"Spider! Pat, get to safety" Rita shouted as the wind picked up into stormy force.

"Silly boy" Elektra said as she appeared in a flash of white light. "You fail to see the cycle…"

Moon sped from nowhere and launched boulders at Rion. Rita dived in a wall of telekinesis suspending the rocks in mid air. Rita's lips twitched into a smirk and Moon shrieked as the rocks launched back at her. Rita leapt onto a rock and went on the attack. "Leave this one to me" she shouted.

Rocco waved his hand, the icy force weaving towards Rion. Strands of green light interwove into a dense shield. Spider looked to Rion with his sad eyes. "No more sorrow, I won't surrender my happiness" he promised. He hurled the orbs of green light at Rocco through the shield and knocked the cryokinetic away.

Cynthia burned down the forest, cackling maniacally…when suddenly Nitro landed a cartwheel kick to her chest, hurling her off her feet. "We stand with you Rion" she promised. "You and Lilia gave us our freedom!"

Romeo's lightening bolts were deflected by Cain's blast of Nalcon. "I'm awake" he said. "And angry!" he unleashed a blast of Bustanor the weaving lights seeking out the enemy. "Can you tell?" He winked at Rion.

Elektra cocked her head to one side. "How can you ally yourself with them?" she quizzed. "They are your enemies. Galerians. What we must destroy"

"What I do I do for myself, I will not be controlled…Dorothy learned that…and so will you!" he unleashed a psi-blast at her, the Nalcon burst he hurled meeting her own, cancelling one another out in a burst of energy.

Weevil raised his arm, knife in hand - - only to be hurled aside by a ball of force. Parano crumpled to the ground, his own knives jutting from either side of his head, firmly imbedded in his temples. Birdman stood over him. "Mind and Body back together again" he said quietly. "How dare you violate me like that!" he screamed at Elektra.

Weevil materialized before him. There was a flash and suddenly they were teleporting all around slashing and punching and hurling energy bursts. "I don't see how he managed that" murmured Elektra. "I had thrown his consciousness far into the virtual world"

"With me"

Ash burned his way into the world, as if stepping through a hole in light exposed film. He raised a hand and cocked his head to one side. "What I am, I owe to you…Elektra. I know what you are"

"Do you?" she mused

"You matured before my eyes and I never knew, when we were frozen…you were there, all around us, endless white hiding the AI that had yet to create a form. You built yourself from the memories that were forged by Rion and Lilia's bond and his upgrade to a virus state"

"Clever creature" Elektra mused, she was dressed in a sleeveless leather catsuit seemingly composed entirely of leather belts exposing slivers of flesh here and there

"You are not a cure, you are a sickness" Ash said. "You believe yourself to be the Anti-Galerian virus, but you are not, you are simply a defective glitch with a complex"

"Said the pot to the kettle: you are black" Elektra sneered. "I am a purification, once the Galerians are gone, my function will be complete"

"Then what?" Ash asked

"Then I will do what must be done, I will unite the world and synchronize it"

"Like Dorothy" Rion sneered. Elektra spun and surged forwards…Ash was suddenly before her, they clashed, teeth bared, fingers meshed and rising high into the air. Ash hurled Elektra down to the ground, shattering stones with the force. He plunged after her and she darted aside. The long black train coming from across the back of her outfit whipped around him and she rose to greet him with a solid punch.

Her hair turned white as she grasped his head in her hands and head butted him furiously, he ploughed through the forest.

"The chemicals in your mind…yes…that's how I know you so well, the diseased brain of a Galerian" she smirked. She clapped her hands – her faux-Galerians dispersed into blue, red, green, white and purple streams of data and swirled into her chest cavity. She chuckled and looked at Ash. "Shall we continue?"

They hurled power bolts at each other. Blasts of light illuminating the sky. Then Elektra closed the distance between herself and Ash. She grasped his head between her hands. "This time…viral upload will be complete!"

There was a flash and Ash cried out as power coursed through his body. He flopped from the air down to the ground, landing with a crash on the earth, shaking. "R-R-Rion?"

Rion ran to Ash's side.

"What? What is it?" Rion whispered as he lifted the silver haired Galerian into his arms.

"C-Can't ssssee---e—ee---ee so good any m-mum-muh-oooooooorrrrrr" he choked out. "Everything is going dark"

"Ash?"

"Sh-sh-should I be scared?"

Rion swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "No…"

"She's a virus…a solid malign virus…Rion? You made me happy. Cain?" Ash whimpered, suddenly a scared little boy lying in Rion's arms. Cain moved into view.

"t-T-Take care of h-him-m-m-m for meeee…"

The gasp turned Ash into particles of light, they floated up wards and Rion gasped as they lit up his face, dancing across his features and on his lips for a moment in a simulated kiss. Rion gasped as the sparks dispersed and touched his cheek…for once the tear was salty water and not blood.

"Do you see? It is inevitable…deletion is the destiny of the Galerians" she whispered.

Nitro hurled flames, Birdman unleashed psi-blasts, Spider released blasts of bio-venom, Rita projected telekinetic waves and Cain let loose with a wave of Nalcon.

Elektra waved her hand and the energy fell away.

"You cannot harm me, you are Galerians…I am your end"

"Our powers won't work on her" Rion said softly. "She's the virus – the one that killed Dorothy, that I became and that grew on its own after years in my brain when it was hurled out into the cyber world…it became this, the slayer of Galerians" he looked up, his eyes flashed. "She exists to wipe us out"

"Dorothy created me, and now her legacy ends with me" Elektra confirmed. "I am the cure, the panacea, the medicine to your pain, Galerians"

"Sometimes the medicine makes the pain" Lilia said from behind Elektra. The virus tried to turn around but Lilia pulled the trigger on the injector gun. There was a hiss and the nalcon vial filled her body.

"No!" gasped Elektra as light crackled across her face.

"You register yourself as a Galerian – therefore – it is in your nature to destroy yourself" Lilia whispered. "Rion showed me your logic through our bond. He's more then a Galerian. He has a soul – they all do"

Elektra shrieked and hurled lightening at Lilia. Cain blocked with a burst of D-Falon

Nitro doused Elektra in Flame so Spider could coat her in webbing and Birdman could bombard her with energy bursts. Rita looked at Rion as she hurled rocks down upon Elektra. He stared at the glowing figure – soon Elektra was merely a blank white figure.

"…no" she whispered.

"Get down!" Rion shouted as he ran forwards getting between Elektra and his friends.

The explosion of light turned the world brilliant white…and then there was silence.

* * *

"Rion?"

Rion opened his eyes and sat up. "Cain?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we?"

"Well you're in bed" Cain was sitting on the side of the bed. "Lilia just left to get you some more tea. In case you woke up. Rita and Nitro had to drag her to bed last night"

"She takes good care of me"

"And not enough of herself" Cain said as he leaned in. "Now that I think about it…this is more Birdman's bag…narcissism"

"What is?" Rion asked just before Cain kissed him. The kiss was simple and a little rough – but it was nice. "Oh…"

"Did that freak you out?"

"No…I just…didn't expect it"

"I expect you didn't"

"Where is everyone?"

"Birdman's started work – you've been out for three days. We're setting into a nice pattern of drudgery"

"I'm glad"

Cain pursed his lips. "…We gave Ash a grave and a small funeral even if he didn't have a body" he said at last. I'll take you up there if you like"

"Okay" Rion looked at Cain. "Stay?"

Cain nodded and lay up beside Rion. They held each other and were as of then no longer so alone…

**The End**

**_(Sorry if it seems hasty)_**


End file.
